


Alternate Earls

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Autism, Autistic Carlos, Carlos is Autistic, Fibro Cecil, Gen, M/M, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), Native Earl, POCecil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of ficlets and drabbles with my headcanon and fancanon depictions of Earl in different Aus as submitted on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fearl AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fearl!Earl belongs to http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/

“Easy…easy…”

Fearl growled, tensing up as he held Roger closer to his chest as Cecil and Carlos tried to get closer. He made as if to grab his stick but only stopped when Roger started to cough heavily, a thick yellow substance mixed with blood spilling from his lips. Fearl whined nervously at the sight, unable to do anything else but nuzzle his son to try and comfort him.

“Earl, let me help,” Carlos pleaded. “I can help him. Please.”

There was hesitation but another thick and rattling coughing fit from Roger forced Fearl to surrender control, whining as he pushed the boy into Carlos’ waiting hands. He shied away when Cecil tried to comfort him, focusing instead on Carlos as he started to give Roger something to try and help him.

They gave him thick blankets before leaving, promising to come back to give Roger more medicine to deal with the illness.

And to Fearl’s surprise…they did. The pair came back every time the sun rose to give Roger more medicine and Fearl watched as his son slowly became strong again, the illness leaving his body more and more with each administration and care from the two.

It was on their sixth visit that Fearl offered them things in exchange. Two pelts from cricket bears and a stick wrapped in rat intestines cooked over a fire were set down timidly at their feet after Roger slipped back to sleep. He watched as the one called Carlos clapped his hands over his mouth, unsure if he was happy or not with the offerings.

“Oh Early…” Cecil whispered.

Fearl tensed up when the two tried to step closer to him and he quickly shook his head and flinched away from them, bowing his head nervously as he shifted on the cool sands.


	2. Medieval Au

He watched from a distance as the two knights collided with each other in the center of the ring. There was the sound of metal striking metal and the crowd started to shout and cheer, offering encouragement to whichever warrior was their favorite to win.

Earl looked over at his friend Cecil, noting the way the other seemed bored with the whole thing. He was well aware that his friend had no interest in watching the kingdom’s knights practice their skill with each other, especially when the two didn’t even have enough to pay to properly watch. He was grateful however that Cecil still agreed to go with him and he offered him a shy smile when Cecil looked over at him finally. “Ceec?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think I’ll ever be a knight like that?”

“No.” The answer was short and curt and Earl deflated a little at how easily his friend said it.

“Oh…”

“I think you’d be better,” Cecil finally said and the redhead blushed, hiding his face behind his hands.


	3. Fantasy AU

He had been out in the forests for weeks in search of one of the creatures. He was very much aware that he would not be welcomed back at court without a horn from one of the creatures. The king’s son was sick and the horn was the only thing that would heal him.

The hunter had almost given up all hope of finding a creature when he spotted tracks one morning leading towards a river. He followed them slowly, drawing his bow and holding an arrow in his hand as he crouched down, ready for anything. His breath caught in his throat when he spotted the unicorn drinking and he put arrow to bow, focusing on steadying his breathing as he took aim, letting the shaft fly just as the creature started to move.

There was a scream and Earl charged forward, drawing a dagger from his belt as he watched the unicorn rear up before falling over onto his side. He was on it in a flash, ready to slit its throat before working on removing the horn when suddenly…

“Please! Wait!”

The hunter froze when the creature suddenly spoke, holding his hand as he frowned. “You can speak?”

“Well obviously! Everything can speak!” the unicorn huffed. “And who are you?! Some kind of ‘shoot people and slit their throat for no reason’ guy?!”

“I need your horn.”

“So you shoot me?!”

“I need it to heal the king’s child.”

“You could have asked.”

“…What?”

“You could have simply said ‘Hello, Cecil. I need you to help heal the king’s child. Will you come with me?’ But no! You just go straight to murder!” the unicorn huffed.

“…Sorry?”

“Well you should be!” Cecil huffed.

“Do you want me to help?”

“No, I want you to leave me here to die OF COURSE YOU SHOULD HELP.”


	4. Hogwarts AU

He sat quietly in the seat as the hat was placed on his head. The boy simply crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently as the hat hemmed and hawed inside of his brain.

“Please hurry up.”

“Excuse me?”

“I already know what I am. This whole system of sorting students based on such small traits just serves to split everyone up further. You’re just forcing children to form rivalries. Did you hear how they booed at some Slytherin children?”

“…Yes..?”

“And that was allowed to happen. To children.”

“…Hufflepuff!”

“Exactly.”


	5. Professor AU

Earl clicked his teeth together as the question slipped from the student’s lips. At least he had won the bet with the science professor Carlos about how long it would take before someone asked about it. The thought was the only thing that stopped him from snapping, reminding the student that this was college and that some form of manners was expected from students here.

“I lost two fingers back when I was in the scouts,” he said. He held up said hand to stop any more questions. “Yes, this was at the same time as when I lost my eye,” he added. “There was an accident with a machine and two of my fingers were crushed beyond repair. I lost my eye when someone broke off and pierced into it.

“Anymore questions?”


	6. Magician AU

There was screaming and chaos everywhere. The audience was out of their seats, fighting and shoving each other to try and get to the exit as fast as possible.

Up on the stage; Earl was bleeding. The illusionist stood stock still, his three-fingered hand clapped firmly over one of his eyes, blood spilling between the trembling digits. His good eye was closed and he focused on his breathing, nostrils flaring. He struggled to drown out the sounds of his audience panicking, barely noticing as his assistant nervously approached him.

“Early?” Cecil nervously whispered. “Early, are you..?”

“Go and get the first aid kit,” he whispered.

“Early, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize…”

“It’s okay.”

“Early…”

“Please go and get the kit before I pass out from the blood loss.”


	7. Coffee Shop AU

Cecil shrugged his shoulders and Earl groaned, clapping a hand over his remaining eye as he shook his head. “Cecil…you were supposed to be in charge of ordering supplies!” he snapped. “How are we supposed to serve the customers without cups of all things?!” he shouted.

“…We could pour their drinks in their hands?”

“…What?”

Cecil smiled, demonstrating by cupping his hands together. “See?”

“Cecil, I’m going to strangle you to death with your hair.”

“Why don’t we just call Carlos and have him bring in some extra cups?” Cecil offered.

“He’s off toda…” Earl perked up when a thought came to him and he narrowed his eye at him, placing his hands on his hips. “Cecil…”

“Hm?”

“Did you do this to make Carlos come in on his day off so you could see him?” Earl asked. He knew he was right as soon as Cecil started to toy with his cane and he shook his head at him. “Cecil…”

“I’ll call Carlos, okay?”

“…Okay…”


	8. High School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did /you/ understand anything?"

Carlos couldn’t help but smile brightly, nodding his head. “Of course! Didn’t you guys?” he asked. Cecil and Earl both gave him a look and he blushed, adjusting his glasses and look down at the ground. He looked up at them again and shrugged his shoulders a little. “I understood it perfectly,” he said.

“I didn’t understand the ending,” Earl confessed.

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Cecil...you weren’t even paying attention,” Earl pointed out.

“Cecil?” Carlos asked. “Let me see your notes?”

Cecil sighed but handed over his notebook, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Earl and Carlos start to go through it. He pouted when they looked up at him, looking at a far wall.

“Cecil, you just wrote our names over and over again...” Carlos said.

“And added hearts everywhere,” Earl added.

He sniffed and snatched his book back, stuffing it back into his pack. “Carlos! Just teach us the lesson over again!”


	9. Victorian AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does it look crooked to you?"

Cecil and Carlos shared a look between each other. Carlos moved to stand beside Earl, gently brushing the redhead’s hands away before helping him with his tie. He ran the palm of his hand over it when he was finished, ensuring that it was straight and flat. “Perfect,” he finally said.

Earl offered him a bashful smile, glancing over at Cecil. “Sir, why do you stare at me so?” he asked. His face slowly burned as red as his hair as Cecil approached with a wry smile. “Sir?”

Cecil kissed Earl on the lips once, stepping back to admire him. “You look perfect, Master Harlan.”

“Indeed,” Carlos agreed with a nod of his head.

“You both tease me.”

“Only with the truth.”


	10. Victorian AU Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm just the words, you are the sound."

Cecil frowned, fiddling with his cane between the palms of his hands. “I wish people saw more of me than my voice,” he confessed. “That’s all they ever focus on! And they don’t pay attention to the fact that you’re the one who writes what I say, Carlos!” he whined.

“I don’t mind it as much,” Carlos promised.

“I do!” Cecil persisted.

“I envy the both of you,” Earl spoke up. He looked away from the two glanced at him, fixing his eyepatch with a soft cough. “People pay attention to you two. I’m nothing by comparison.”

“Early!” Cecil cried. He approached the other, placing his hands on Earl’s shoulder. “We love the both of you very much!”

“Aye,” Carlos agreed. “We love you just as much, Earl!”

Earl smiled a little, tilting his head back to kiss Cecil on the nose before turning his head to nuzzle into Carlos. “All three of us sometimes need reminders on how important we are to each other,” he confessed.


End file.
